Of Words and Depression Part 2
by sega0907
Summary: This is an official sequel of "Of Words and Depression" by NoctePluvia, which I wrote with their permission. I will be continuing their story, with my own ending and more angst and romance, of course. Enjoy! A/N: Complete as-is; see Ch. 4
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Of Words and Depression Part 2**

**Warnings: Attempted Suicide, tragedy, romance, self-harm, and some other things**

**NOTE: This is an official sequel of "Of Words and Depression" by NoctePluvia, written with their permission.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, the characters, or even this storyline.**

* * *

><p>As the ambulance raced to the park, Kendall did his best to awake Logan.<p>

He's just _sleeping_. He'll wake up, and then we'll all be happy. That's right, Logan can't be dead, _he just can't_.

While Kendall convinced himself that Logan _wasn't dying_, the paramedics showed up, strapping him to a gurney.

Kendall called the rest of the band, and them along with Katie and Mrs. Knight, rushed to the hospital.

* * *

><p>At the Hospital<p>

Nine grueling hours. Waiting and waiting. Each second seemed like years to Kendall. He didn't want to believe that his best friend was in the emergency room, fighting for his life.

He paced around the waiting room, mumbling to himself, "Logan is alive. He's not dying." He felt satisfied with what he told himself, but he knew deep in his heart that reality was much worse.

"Family and friends of Logan Mitchell", a nurse finally stepped out to say. Ms. Knight stepped forward, and was told that only Logan's legal guardian and one other person was allowed in at a time.

With that, Ms. Knight walked in. Kendall looked around at his friends and sister, who all motioned for him to go in, for they knew that this tragedy hit Kendall hardest because he was there to witness it. They had no idea of the _pain_ he was going through, and they never would.

In the room, what Kendall saw would forever scar him. In the bed, his best friend, his brother, laid strapped down with wires connected to places all over his body. Monitors kept track of his pulse, heart rate, and other things Kendall didn't know of.

The weight of the condition Logan was in finally hit Kendall, _hard_. Once he saw Logan, all the walls he built around him to keep him from crying were broken. The tears came raining down from his eyes, sobs getting louder until it became hard for him to breathe and he had to gasp for air.

Mrs. Knight could only bring her son to her and try to comfort him with the usual "It will be alright", and "Logan will survive".

Just when Kendall's sobs started to die down, the doctor came in with Logan's papers, breaking the news to him and Mrs. Knight.

"Logan is alive. but just barely. We managed to get all of the medications out of his system but he is not doing so well. He is in a coma from the medicine and the procedure itself."

Immediately, Kendall's face dropped. '_No, that can't be!_', he thought. Mrs. Knight, letting go of her son who was now on the verge of tears again, asked "How long until he wakes up?"

"I don't know. It could be days, weeks, months, or even years. That was some strong pills he was on. And combined with the stress of Hollywood and the severity of the operation, he is going to have to be on some form of life support from now on, until he wakes up."

Mrs. Knight followed the doctor out of the room to take care of the financial aspects, leaving a depressed Kendall.

When everyone left, Kendall walked over to Logan's bed and hopped up on beside him, being careful of the wires and strange machines which kept his friend alive.

All he could manage to do was cry, and in between sobs, whispered into Logan's ear; "Please come back, Logie. This is all my fault. Oh, Logie, I need you, we all need you. _Please come back_..."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I wanted to build on the small cliffhanger that the previous author had made in the original story. The next chapter will focus more on Logan. <strong>

**Feel free to comment and tell me if I should continue this story or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Of Words and Depression Part 2**

**Warnings: Attempted Suicide, tragedy, romance, self-harm, and some other things**

**NOTE: This is an official sequel of "Of Words and Depression" by NoctePluvia, written with their permission.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, the characters, or even this storyline.**

* * *

><p>Logan's POV<p>

I awoke in a white room that seemed to stretch endlessly in all directions. No walls, no windows.

Just empty space.

"W-where am I?" I hoped someone would answer me, as tears began to form on my face.

"We are in your mind." A voice answered back from somewhere in the distance.

Suddenly, a man began to approach me, dressed in white.

"Who are you?" I began to run away, but I was getting nowhere. He merely chuckled at my attempts to get away.

"Calm down, Logan. I won't harm you." He said with a soothing voice.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I was genuinely scared for my life now, because this _man_ was probably capable of killing me if he wanted to.

"I'm your guardian angel. But you can call me Xavier."

"You're an _angel_? That's not possible. Angels don't exist. _Do they_?"

"Yes they do. Here, I'll prove it." And with that, he raised his arm and I began to float in midair, screaming at his power.

"And if that isn't enough..." He put his arm down, setting me on the ground. And suddenly, stubs with feathers on them began to come out of his back, eventually forming white wings, like those of an _angel_.

"OH MY GOD! You are an angel! this is not happening. I'm really being confronted by an angel. _I'm crazy_, that's it. I've simply gone crazy" I started to laugh nervously, losing a bit of sanity every second.

"You're not crazy. But you are dead."

"Wait, I'm dead? That can't be. I'm-" All of a sudden, the memories of what I did at the Palmwoods park came back to me. Kendall, depression, pills, everything.

Tears formed in my eyes, because I knew this angel was probably here to take me to Hell for killing myself. I got on my hands and knees, and started to beg for my life, for another chance.

"Please don't damn me to Hell! I can't go there. I want another chance, I want to _live_!" I was sobbing uncontrollably now, for I knew my fate, but didn't want to accept it.

"Get up and stop feeling sorry for yourself! I'm not taking you to Hell." I simply nodded, but shocked and still crying. As my tears began to die down, he started to speak again.

"I'm not taking you to Hell. You have been given another chance."

"B-but why?" I said, confused. Why was I given another opportunity at life? I am happy for that, but I wanted to know why.

"Well, I actually lied a little earlier. You aren't dead, you were taken to the hospital after you tried to commit suicide and are currently on life-support, in a coma. The reason you are here is because I am going to show you why the world wouldn't be better off without you. And to do that, we are going to explore some of your memories, even ones you have tried to forget."

"So, what happens after you show me all this?"

"Well, once we are finished with everything, you will be judged, and based on that decision, you will either be killed for real, or brought back to life. But that is all up to you, for they will judge you based on what they believe you will do with your life and if _they _think you are worthy of another life. _They_ want to be sure you won't kill yourself after we took all this time to bring you back to life. Also, _they_ want to be sure that your life back on earth is even worth saving."

I just stood there, my head filled with a a million questions, but I dared not ask a single one.

Instead, he took my hand, and said to me, "Shall we begin?"

And before I even had a chance to process the question, we went flying off into the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Most of the chapters from here on out will be from Logan's POV, but some will focus on everyone back on Earth, and their reactions to the situation.<strong>

**Fell free to comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Of Words and Depression Part 2**

**Warnings: Attempted Suicide, tragedy, romance, self-harm, and some other things**

**NOTE: This is an official sequel of "Of Words and Depression" by NoctePluvia, written with their permission.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, the characters, or even this storyline.**

* * *

><p>Logan's POV<p>

I had absolutely idea where we were headed. We had been flying for what felt like hours when we finally stopped at a strange door in the middle of the floor. When we were safely on the ground, I approached the door.

What I found was nothing special, just an ordinary door with a lock on the knob. It doesn't even lead to anywhere. "Why did you take me here?"

"This leads to where we will begin our journey. Now I just have to unlock the door. Where did I put the key?" I watched in confusion as he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small, golden key.

"In case you haven't noticed, the door leads to-" As I walked over to both sides of it, I pointed out that there is nothing on either side. "NOWHERE!"

He simply chuckled lightly at my comment, shaking his head like I'm a fool. "Oh, Logan, how you are mistaken." And with that, he put the key into the lock, which fit perfectly, and turned the nob.

"What are you talk-" Xavier swung open the door and it seemed to lead to some sort of room. Before I could fathom how that was even possible, I was pushed through the door.

What surrounded me was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. It was exactly like the Hall of Mirrors in the Palace of Versailles, down to the last detail. **(1)**

"Where are we?" I was in complete and utter amazement. Going to the Palace of Versailles had been a dream of mine since I was little, and I was literally standing in it. Safe to say, I was happy.

"We are in the Hall of Memories."

That stopped me dead in my tracks. "What is that?" I could've have guessed, but I wanted confirmation.

"It is where all your memories, forgotten or not, are stored. Each of the mirrors leads to a different memory. Each mirror can hold up to a month of memory, and with this-" he again went through his pockets and eventually pulled out a small remote. "We can locate the exact mirror we are looking for and pinpoint the exact day and time inside that mirror and find any memory with ease."

"Ok then. So, now what do we do? Just go through all of them?"

"Oh no, that would take too long. Although time is stopped here, we still don't want to waste time. I have all the memories all planned out that I would like to show you. We simply have to go to them."

"Alright, let's get to it then.", I said with fake enthusiasm. I figured the sooner we get this over with, the sooner I will be out if this coma and back home, or so I hoped.

"Wonderful! The first memory, according to my remote is right there." He pointed to a mirror across the hall about 100 feet away on my right. "That far?" I whined. I was in no mood to be walking.

"When you're an angel, like me, you can teleport as well as fly. You can also transport others, too." He took my hand in his and with a snap of his fingers we were in front of the mirror.

"Then why didn't we just transport all the way here INSTEAD OF FLYING!" Let's just say that flying by way of a self-proclaimed angel was not the most delightful thing to experience.

"You're funny Logan. Now come on, we don't have all day. Well we do, but never mind that." Before I could argue, he pushed me into the mirror and my face hit the ground on the other side. This guy needs to learn to be patient. When I got up, I could see a smile his face and never in my whole life did I want to punch someone more than I did right now.

"Our first memory takes place in when you are in kindergarten and the 'you' in here is 5 years old. Before we do anything, I have to tell you something. We are invisible and no one can see, hear, or touch us in here."

I simple nodded. I was still in state of shock. The memories that the scene in front of me brought back was overwhelming. The playground, school, everything was just as I remembered it. It was truly breathtaking and the look on my face complimented my amazement.

"Now come on, no sight-seeing. We've got work to do." He took my hand and led me across the playground to the school. I feared of what memory he would show me. I mean, what significant event happened in _kindergarten?_ I could only wonder as we walked through the familiar gates of Happy Times Kindergarten. **(2)**

* * *

><p><strong>1: Links to what the Hall of Mirrors looks like are on my profile page.<strong>

**2: I made up that name up in my head, so it's not real as far as I know. **

**BTW: Most memories, except if mentioned otherwise, take place in Minnesota. As for the made-up town, let's call it Pallet Town, named after the city in the Pokemon series of the same name.  
><strong>

**Hello! I am very sorry about the late update. Schoolwork, writer's block, and other priorities have kept me very busy and I barely have time to breathe. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Feel free to comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: Due to school being back in session, housework, volunteering, losing all new chapters of my stories, and personal issues, I have decided to quit writing FanFiction stories. It is much too hard to continue with writing stories and I haven't even updated any of them in almost a year. Plus, I am out of ideas and have lost inspiration. I will continue to keep my account to keep track of stories I read, but will not post any new stories. If I do, it may be in the future and it will most likely be one-shots. I am very sorry to my readers, but if anyone would like to adopt any one of my multi-chapter stories, feel free to message me. Thank you all for understanding!**


End file.
